The present invention generally relates to added vehicle openings and more particularly to added doors, gates, windows, and lids in doors, sides, truck gates, and trunk lids of vehicles. Most particularly, the present invention relates to added doors, gates, windows, and lids in doors, sides, truck gates, windows, a sunroof, and trunk lids for more access to space and seats, visual view-through or display-on, and portability of cargo in vehicles.
Typically in the past, sport utility vehicles (SUVs), pickup trucks, two door and four door automobiles, vans, minivans, station wagons, or other vehicles, have had one or two doors, toward the front of the vehicle, on each side and possibly a rear access means to enter, see through, and/or port cargo within the vehicle. However, there are, for example, space, third row seats, viewing areas, and/or cargo, that are currently difficult to get to, see, see through, or port by current physical and visual access, and portability means in such vehicles.
In an attempt to overcome some of these difficulties, various means are utilized, for example, a single trunk lid, conventional four doors, a truck gate, a backlite (with or without a slider), a rear hatch, a fold down or slide-away second row seat, and an internal vehicle pathway. Still, there remains a need to better physically and visually gain access to and through the space and seating, and to port cargo in the above-mentioned vehicles.
Thus, those skilled in the art continue to seek solutions to the problems of how to provide better access or visually seeing-through or displaying-on, to/of areas, cargo, and seating, and to port cargo in vehicles.